1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an apparatus for varying eccentrically or centrically the shaft of the bicycle wheel, particularly an apparatus for shifting the bicycle shaft from its centric position to one of different eccentric positions and vise versa.
2. Background Art
Generally, all of the bicycles have unvariable shaft. Therefore, if the bicycle shaft is permanently fixed to the eccentric position by application of a simple principle, it is possible to ride the bicycle only in wavy manner up and down, but not possible for regular level riding, and for the dual purposes, two separate bicycles are necessary, one for wavy riding up and down, and other for regular level riding.
The object of this invention is to overcome such inconvenient and uneconomical feature, to provide an apparatus which is invented by renovation the shaft mechanism in such a way that the shaft in the centric position can be simply shifted to one of the different eccentric positions and also can be simply reset back to the centric position, thereby a single bicycle can serve the dual purposes.